"Pretty Cure, Light of Friends!"
'"Pretty Cure, Light of Friends!" '(プリキュア、友人の光!) is the transformation phrase used by the cures in Friendly Pretty Cure. In order to transform, they need their Bond Bracelets. First Appearances Episode 1: Cure Sweet Episode 2: Cure Courage Episode 3: Cure Wisdom Episode 4: Cure Laugh Episode 7: Cure Sweet, Cure Courage, Cure Wisdom and Cure Laugh Sequences Alana Fuki to Cure Sweet Alana says the transformation phrase, and her body is enveloped by a bright pink light. Her hair than shimmers into a magenta color, grows longer, and twists into one long braid that goes down her back. Her eyes then glow and she blinks three times, her eyes changing shades each time until they turn magenta. She then makes a heart with her hands over her chest, and her dress forms. The camera pans down to her feet, which glow pink until her boots form. After her boots form, she touches her ankles together, and two hearts appear from the sides. The camera pans to view her whole body, and a large heart forms under her. She bounces on it slightly twice before it bursts into many smaller pink hearts. She then poses and says her introduction phrase. Kaede Roumaru to Cure Courage Kaede says the transformation phrase, and blue lightning strikes down in front of her as her body begins to glow bright blue. A shimmering lighting effect also happens across her hair, which makes it longer, reaching her waist. The camera pans back up to her face, and a sparking/zapping noise is heard as she blinks three times and her eyes shimmer. A thunder effect is heard as her outfit begins to form. After her dress is done forming, the camera pans down to her feet, where her boots form upwards. The camera then zooms back out to show her complete outfit, when she stomps her right foot three times as blue lighting strikes behind her. After the lighting finishes striking, she poses and says her introduction phrase. Chika Amanogawa to Cure Wisdom Chika says the transformation phrase before her body begins to glow yellow. A ticking noise is heard and yellow sparkles flow over her hair, turning it blonde. The camera pans to her face and a clock chimes twice as she blinks, turning her eyes yellow. The camera pans down to the rest of her body, and a ticking noise begins until her outfit is formed, at which point an echoing clock chime is heard. The camera then pans down to her shoes, where a sped-up version of the ticking noise is heard until her boots are fully formed. A large golden clock then winds up behind her until it reaches the twelve o'clock position. The chiming of a clock is then heard as Wisdom poses and says her introduction phrase. Shion Tsubasa to Cure Laugh Shion's body begins to glow orange after she says the transformation phrase. Her hair then sparkles as it turns orange and grows longer. Her eye lashes also have orange sparkles on them, and as she blinks her eyes turn orange. The camera then pans down to her body where a collection of multi-colored balloons pop across her body to reveal her outfit along with a rain of multi-colored confetti. Her boots also grow on her after two orange balloons pop at her feet. The camera then pans out to reveal her a large balloon, which pops as she poses and reveals her full outfit along with a rain of pastel multi-colored confetti. Madoka Nomi to Cure Desire After saying the transformation phrase, Madoka's body begins to glow purple. Sparkling white lights form her shoes and then the camera pans up as the same white sparkles form her outfit. She then opens her eyes and blinks three times, to reveal that they have turned purple, and folds her hands into an X on her heart, as lights shines across her hair, turning it violet and making it slightly longer. She blows a kiss, which turns into a shooting star. The star falls back down across the screen, revealing her full body. She then poses and says her introduction phrase. Gallery Category:Transformations Category:Friendly Pretty Cure